Star Wars: The Jedi Massacre
by Slang Shot
Summary: A short story depicting the Origin of the Sith. Please read and review! Part One of Two. The second part is coming soon, The Sith War!


_**Star Wars**_

_**The Jedi Massacre: Origin of The Sith**_

_**By Michael Slang**_

For a long period of time, there was peace and justice in the galaxy. Then, there came money. With money, came greed, and with that,

came murderers. Then, when too many murderers flooded the galaxy, then came the Jedi, to keep the peace. With the Jedi, came the greed for

dominance over the Jedi. Thus, the Sith arised. The story begins on the planet of Ferghran, at the First Jedi Academy.

**Part One**

Orich was walking down the hall of the First Jedi Academy with books clamped under his arm. He was on his way to the Library. Orich was

never exactly physically strong. Often ridiculed for his bookish nature, Orich was accustomed to being a social outcast. Although Orich was a human,

he lacked in physical strength. When he arrived at the library,he saw Professor Lymphe, a Twi'lek teacher, huddled over the projector. Orich slowly

approached her.

"Professor?"

"Oh, Orich, Hello. At the library as always." Lymphe smiled.

Orich smiled and lost his breath for a moment. He had strange feelings towards Lymphe. She had full and pink lips, compared to her major skin

color. She had a beautiful smile and seemed to light up whichever room she was presently in.

"You look like you haven't had much sleep lately, Orich. Try to keep yourself well now, and don't let down your good looks." Lymphe smiled her

beautiful smile. Orich blushed and said,

"Well, Ive been studying, Professor"

"Good. Let's keep it that way. The galaxy needs people like you."

Orich made a sort of bowing gesture and choked. What was he to say next? Finally, after what seemed an eternity, Lymphe spoke up:

"Well, don't let me bother you then. Please continue with what you were doing"

Orich smiled, and with a farewell, he walked away.

Over the next few weeks, Orich made some new friends. Fen, a young human, also quite bookish, yet also in physical shape, was among them.

Then, there was Vierra. Vierra was a very popular student in the Academy. She might not have been the smartest or in great physical shape but she was probably the

nicest among everyone. Vierra was a human as well, and a fine one at that. Finally, there was Vex Descamuz. Vex was a Zabrak, and the oldest among the group.

He was considered a loner by everyone else. He was soft spoken but tough. An unlikey bunch, but nevertheless, they remained good friends for a long period of time.

One night, they stayed up very late and decided to discuss political issues.

"I think the Jedi was a great decision. Without us, the world would be in much turmoil." Vierra stated.

"Well, haven't you ever thought: What if there was an evil one. A murderer among the Jedi?" Fen responded to Vierra's comment.

"Yes. But to become a Jedi, one must complete many vigorous training. One with an impure heart could never complete the training." Vierra countered. Then,

Orich cut in.

"It might not be a murderer. It might be almost identical to a Jedi, only with a different goal. Think of it as an Anti-Jedi, a Dark Jedi. Instead of keeping the peace,

one might try and distort it." All were silent for a moment and then, to everyone's bewilderment, Vex spoke.

"Maybe, only with the existance of these Anti-Jedi, can there be true balance in the galaxy." Everyone pondered this thought for a while.

**Part Two**

Orich and the gang continued their training for a year untill things began to change. Vex was harder and harder to find and Vierra began associating with other people.

Orich watched and listened in entrance as Professor Lymphe taught her lesson. He loved her. He couldn't get enough of her. Over the past year, Orich developed a sort

of secret sexual relationship with Lymphe. They would secretly kiss and sleep together on a regular basis. They loved each other. One night, when both in bed, they engaged in a

conversation.

"Lymphe, do you think the Jedi Council will allow this? Our love, I mean?"

Lymphe made a worried look and answered,

"I fear not. But as long as we have each other, it dosen't matter what others think. This shall remain a secret."

Orich and everyone were only a short while away from graduation. Orich seemed to master the lightsaber well, even with his lack of physical skills. His lightsaber was

green. He would regularly spar with Fen and Vex. Fen's saber was blue, and Vex's was red. Orich actually seemed to win a majority of the matches. Then, one day, an invasion

occured on the Jedi Academy. A huge amount of bandits and murderers massacred a large number of Jedi, teachers and students alike. Orich rushed to find Lymphe, who he worried

was in danger. When he found her, she was dead. Motionless and burned on the marble floor. He held her in his arms and screamed upwards, cursing the force. And to amplify his anger,

Orich found Vierra and Fen dead as well, slayed by the evil bandits. Orich paniced and looked for help. He climbed to the roof of the Academy, to signal a call. He saw Vex there, with

his red lightsaber ignited.

"Vex!" Orich began, "Vierra, Fen, they're all dead. And-and- my love. My Lymphe..." Vex just stared coldly at Orich, without emotion.

"Vex! What is wrong!? Have you no hatred? No sorrow? Escape with me! The Academy will soon crumble to the ground!"

Vex continued to stare at Orich and then pointed his red saber straight at him. Then Orich's eyes grew in surprise.

"Your with them!" exclaimed Orich. After, Vex punched Orich in the abdoman, and took Orich's lightsaber and threw it off the Academy roof.

Vex grinned with joy. Then, just then, Orich felt hatred flow through his veins. He felt the urge to suddenly strike down Vex and strike down everyone in the

galaxy. All the children, the mothers, the lovers, he wanted all of them dead. If he had happiness taken from him, then he would dedicate himself to taking it back, even if it

meant taking it from all those who are innocent in the galaxy.

And so, Orich swiped Vex's lightsaber out of his hand and sliced his head off with one swift stroke. Throughout the day, and into the night, Orich slaughtered every single bandit

left in the Academy. He soon realized that nearly everyone in the Academy, including all the Jedi, were dead. Orich looked for his lightsaber, but it could not be found. Thus, Orich

decided to use Vex's saber forward on. He set off for a Jedi Temple, a long road to the west. Only some Jedi of the Academy survived, maybe thirty, and they accompanied Orich.

After a long journey, that lasted a few weeks, Orich, reached the Temple, in the city of Deveera. Now, Orich was worn and tired. Orich was bearded now. His cheeks sunken,

his skin grew paler, and he was much thinner. He walked into the Jedi Temple, with nearly no strength left in him. He approached the council, and kneeled. Monmer Zeeg, the head of

the Jedi Council, rose and spoke.

"We have heard, Orich, of the attack on the Jedi Academy. We have also heard of you rampage of hate and destruction."

Orich didn't like where this conversation was leading. Zeeg continued,

"It is not in the Jedi Order to do such acts. You are to be stripped of your ranks, Orich. A Jedi, you are no more."

Then, Orich spoke up:

"WHAT!? I slayed the bandits that killed all the Jedi. I should be rewarded! I am a hero!" But Zeeg only shook his head and apologized. Then, consumed by anger,

Orich ignited his saber, and stabbed Zeeg in the heart. The rest of the council jumped out of their seats and ignited their sabers, but Orich slayed them all. He cut off their arms, legs,

heads, and blood splattered all over the walls. He ran out of the room and shouted out to his fellow survivors from the Academy:

"They stripped me of my Jedi ranks. They punish me for saving you! The Jedi are evil! They are corrupt!" The survivors stood near Orich, and joined him. "Hence forth, my

friends, we are knows as the Anti-Jedi!" With this speech made, Orich, and the Anti-Jedi recruited some more members for the Anti-Jedi from the Temple, and then burned it down,

killing all the Jedi that opposed them.

**Part Three**

Meanwhile, on the planet of Coruscant, The Jedi Ubers have heard of the tragedy as well as the league formed known as the "Anti-Jedi". The eldest Jedi of all,

Cybrus, spoke:

"The leader of this rebellion, Orich, wields a red lightsaber. From now on forth, red lightsabers are banned from Jedi. Red lightsabers are now a symbol of the Anti-Jedi

and their hatred." The other Jedi agreed with this statement. Then, Cybrus continued, "The Anti-Jedi are growing. There are hundreds of them now. We shall assemble an army of

Jedi to match them. We will annihilate them all. The Jedi shall rule once again." The other Jedi agreed with this as well. And so, they began preparing for the war.

Meanwhile, on the planet of Dagobah, Orich and the Anti-Jedi gather in a rally. Orich is standing atop a fallen statue while hundred of Anti-Jedi crowd around him. Orich shouted

over them all,

"My friends! We are on the brink of war! The Jedi plot to destroy us! There will be a few changes. Hence forth, only the Jedi will bear red lightsabers, seeing as the Jedi rebuke them

as a symbol for our power! We shall be known no longer as the Anti-Jedi, but as the Sith! I will be addressed as Darth Severus by all! And so my friends, let us prepare for the war that will

modify the face of this galaxy. LET US SEIZE THE GALAXY AND WIPE OUT ALL THE JEDI THAT HAVE SEIZED IT BEFORE US!"

With this, the Sith army cheered. And then, Darth Severus put a dark hood over his pale and hollow face. The Sith War has begun.


End file.
